Hofnarr
by shuruku
Summary: Hermione Granger ist definitiv nicht in ihrem Element, als sie anonyme Liebesbriefe und Geschenke erhält. Jetzt erst entdeckt sie das Hogwarts mehr Jungs beinhaltet als Ron und Harry, nämlich: Blaise Zabini
1. 00 Information

UEBER MICH:

Ich schreibe Fanfiction wenn mich die Lust dazu überfällt. Ich gestehe also von Anfang an unregelmäßiges Updaten und eventuelle lange Wartezeiten.

Schneller bin ich da im Gestalten von Fanart, weshalb ich auch gerne ein paar Bilder zu meinen Geschichten entwerfe.

Wer Sie sehen möchte (in diesem Fall also Bilder von Harry Potter, ins besondere Hermione Granger und Blaise Zabini), sollte bei www.mediaminer.org vorbeischauen, und nach meinem Artist Name suchen: Shuruku.

UEBER BLAISE ZABINI:

Der Name Blaise Zabini wurde nur ein einziges Mal im ersten Buch erwähnt, zusammen mit einigen anderen unbekannten Charakteren. Da ich selber die englische original Fassung gelesen habe, war für mich das Geschlecht Blaise Zabinis unbestimmt. Vor kurzem wurde ich dann neugierig, und schnappte mir die deutsche Version und: oh schreck! ...dort wurde Zabini, Blaise zu EINER Slytherin gemacht

mh... was nun? Da ich selber 2 Fremdsprachen studiere weiß ich das so ein Fall natürlich Ansichtssache des Übersetzers sein kann, also habe ich ein paar Nachforschungen angestellt, und genau herausgefunden warum Blaise für mich und viele andere definitiv männlich ist:

Da J.K. Rowling mit die Namen ihrer Charaktere immer sehr sorgsam ausgewählt hat, schlug ich als erstes ein normales Namensbuch auf, und erfuhr das Blaise ein französischer männlicher Vorname war. Nun gut, jetzt stand aber in einem anderen Buch, das Blaise ein männlicher, wie auch weiblicher Vorname sein kann ...na was denn nun?? Ich wollte Gewissheit!

J.K. Rowling hat unter anderem Viele Namen aus dem Lateinischen, und einige aus dem Keltischen Bereich gewählt. Also griff ich als nächstes zu einem Namensbuch über keltische Vornamen (bin ich nicht gut vorbereitet!) und wurde endlich fündig!!!!!!

**Es gibt 2 Blaise in der keltischen Tradition, und ich glaube mit Sicherheit das einer von den beiden als Namenspate diente, denn er war ein Magier der Merlin trainierte. **

**Interessant ist auch, das Blaise bei den keltischen Namen eindeutig als männlicher Name gilt**, also:

wennn ich den/die Übersetzter/in in die Finger kriege!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

...ich weiß schon warum ich beim Original bleibe!

UEBER DIESE FANFICTION:

Weder Hermione Granger noch Blaise Zabini oder irgendein anderer Charakter aus Harry Potter gehört mir. Wir verdanken sie alle der wunderbaren J.K.Rowling. Verbeugt euch!

Die Handlung dieser Geschichte allerdings ist aus meinem Kopf entsprungen, und ich hoffe ihr könnt mir folgen. Nur soviel Vorweg: Es ist eine Hermione Granger und Blaise Zabini Liebesgeschichte, und beide befinden sich im sechsten Schuljahr. Auch wenn ich persönlich das fünfte Buch: "Orden des Phönix" nicht gelesen habe, so hört man doch allerhand, und Fakten wie (Achtung! alle die es nicht hören wollen bitte wegdrehen!!!) Sirius Tod werden beachtet, sollte es die Situation erfordern....

Viel Spaß mit:

**Hofnarr**


	2. 01 Verräter mitten unter uns

**-------------------------------------------HOFNARR-------------------------------------------**

Kapitel 1

Verräter mitten unter uns...

Hermione hatte ein Problem. Nichts gefährliches oder gar unangenehmes, zumindest nicht für normale Mädchen in ihrem Alter. Mädchen wie Lavender oder Parvati hätten höchst wahrscheinlich Luftsprünge gemacht an ihrer Stelle und diese kleinen schrillen Seufzer, welche wohl weiblich gelten sollten, Hermione aber immer nur an das panische Quietschen kleiner in eine Ecke gedrängter Mäuse erinnerte, die genau wussten das sie kurz vor ihrem Tod standen. Ja, Hermione hatte ein Problem: Sie war kein normales Mädchen.

Genaugenommen hatte sie sogar ein großes Problem: Sie war kein normales Mädchen mit einem heimlichen Verehrer.

Dabei hatte alles ganz harmlos angefangen.

Heute morgen hatten sie am Frühstückstisch neben Toast und Marmelade ein Brief und eine kleine Schachtel erwartet. Hätte sie gewusst wie viel Ärger ihr das Ganze bringen würde, hätte sie wahrscheinlich schon dann kehrt gemacht, und sich in ihr Bett verkrochen, aber Hermione, Fräulein Neumalklug von Hogwarts, hatte ihr Schicksal schon vor langer Zeit besiegelt. Sie hatte Wahrsagerei bereits in der 4ten Klasse abgewählt.

So kam es, das sie sich ohne Mißtrauen, wenn auch mit einem etwas flauen Gefühl im Magen -das sie auf den Hunger zurückführte- neben Harry und gegenüber von Ron an den Frühstückstisch setzte, und mit zusammengekniffenen Augen und analysierenden Blick auf die beiden Fremdkörper auf ihrem Teller starrte.

_Komisch._

„Gab es schon Post?" Fragte sie Ron, nachdem sie ihren Kopf hob und ihn mit großen Augen anschaute.

„Natürlich nicht, die lassen die Eulen erst später rein, wenn mit Sicherheit alle Schüler am Frühstückstisch sind, das weißt du doch." Erwiderte Ron mit vollem Mund. Seine Konzentration schwankte eindeutig zwischen Kauen und Verwunderung, und er hatte Mühe die Mengen herunterzuschlucken, die er sich hinter die Wangen geschaufelt hatte. Hätte Hermione in diesem Moment nicht versucht die Herkunft des Päckchens und des Briefes zu klären, wäre ihr die detailgetreue Ähnlichkeit mit einem Hamster vermutlich verblüffend vorgekommen.

So aber drehte sie ihren Kopf einfach weiter, und schwenkte ihre nach Bestätigung suchenden Augen zu Harry.

Dieser nickte nur kurz, schluckte den Bissen im Mund herunter, bevor er sprach, und deutete mit seiner Gabel -von welcher nun das Rührei auf den Tisch fiel- auf ihren Teller. „Die Sachen liegen schon die ganze Zeit da" er senkte die Gabel und kehrte die verschütteten Ei-Krümel unter den Tisch. „Vermutlich hat das jemand so zurechtgelegt." Sorgsam pickte er wieder Rührei vom Teller auf die Gabel, „schaut so aus als wäre Krum nicht der einzige der deinen Charme zu schätzen weiß." Triumphierend hob er die nun volle Gabel und grinste Hermione verschmitzt an, bevor er sich die gelbe lockergeschlagene Mahlzeit in den Mund führte.

Hermiones Muskeln verkrampften sich als sie in der Bewegung gefrierte. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie sehen das auch Ron sie nun ganz offen und deutlich angrinste. Mit einem harten Schlag verschlimmerte sich das unangenehme Gefühl in ihrer Magengrube um ein dreifaches, und ein kalter Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken. Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen vor Angst. _Krum? Charme? Nicht der einzige? Oh bitte BITTE NICHT!!_ dachte sie voller Panik, als sich ihre Augen wie maschinengesteuert langsam auf ihren Teller richteten. _Oh Merlin..._

Noch vor Sekunden hätte Hemione nicht gedacht dass das Gefühl im Bauch noch schlimmer werden konnte. Jetzt war sie sicher, dass sie sich jeden Moment übergeben musste. Auf dem Brief stand in schwarzer Tinte sauber -in graziler, ausdrucksstarker und eindeutig _männlicher_ Schrift- ihr Name, _Miss Hermione Granger_. Das Päckchen dahinter, halb vom Kuvert verdeckt, wirkte eher wie ein Weihnachts- oder Geburtstagsgeschenk, in leuchtendem Rot verpackt und mit goldenem Schleifenband verziert, _wie Gryffindor_. Doch das Schlimmste waren die Blütenblätter, die sich auf ihrem Teller, drum herum, ja auf ihrem ganzen Platz verteilt befanden, und welche Hermione, jetzt auf sie aufmerksam geworden, einfach nicht mehr ausblenden konnte.

Rosenblätter! ROTE Rosenblütenblätter.

„Aaaaah!", "Hermiooone!" quietschte und piepste es in sterbenden Mäusetönen.

_Circe steh mir bei_, flehte Hermione, ehe sie sich zu den Quellen der grässlich schrillen Töne drehte, und sich zwang ein falsches Lächeln aufzusetzen.

„Lavender, Parvati..." Sie nickte ihnen kurz freundlich zu, und wollte eigentlich nur noch im Erdboden verschwinden.

„Oh, das ist ja sooo süß. Warum hast du uns nie was gesagt, komm schon Hermy, wir sind doch Freundinnen, erzähl: Wer ist es."

_Okay gut, Entwarnung._ Erleichtert schloß Hermione die Augen, und atmete aus. _Das ist alles nur ein Traum. Ich bin nicht Hermy, und ich habe keine Freundschaften mit Barbie und Theresa geschlossen. Ich liege in meinem Bett und in 5 Minuten klingelt der Wecker. Ich werde aufstehen, mich waschen, anziehen und es beginnt ein ganz normaler Tag._

Sie öffnete die Augen. _Oder auch nicht... _

Vor ihr zeigten sich noch immer die erwartungsvoll fragenden Gesichtsausdrücke der beiden Mädchen. Auch Ron und Harry hatten ihr ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit gewidmet und dank dem lauten Kreischen vermutlich auch der halbe Gryffindor Tisch. _Na toll._

Hermione versuchte sich in einem verlegenen Lächeln zu retten. „Ich ähm,... habe keine Ahnung?" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Lavenders Augen fingen anzuleuchten, im selben Moment als bei Hermione alle Alarmsirenen aufheulten. Fehler, GROßER FEHLER!

„Oh Hermiooone das ist ja so..." „ROMANTISCH!" platzte ihr Parvati ins Wort. „Ein heimlicher Verehrer." beendete Lavender. Beide ließen einen perfekt synchronen Seufzer erklingen, der bei Ron ein unterdrücktes Grunzen hervorrief, bevor sie sich wieder fingen. „Jetzt öffne den Brief schon!"

Game over. Jegliche Chance sich halbwegs ungeschoren aus der Affäre zu winden sind vertan. Nachdem ein kurzer Blick zu Ron und Harry ihre Vermutung, keine Unterstützung ihrerseits zu erwarten, bestätigte, griff sie mit zitternden Händen nach dem Kuvert.

Das Papier raschelte Leise, als sie den Umschlag öffnete, und den Brief herausnahm. Vor ihren Augen entfaltete sich die gleiche klare Handschrift, die auch schon ihren Namen geschrieben hatte. Ihre Lippen fest zusammen gepresst verfolgten Hermiones Augen stumm die kurzen Zeilen.

_Ich muss ein Verräter sein, _

_könnt ich sonst Dir, die Du so große Macht über mich verfügst, _

_Mein Herz frei darlegen, unbewacht, unbehütet, _

_Zitternd in der kalten einsamen Nacht, _

_Bloß mit Hoffnung erfüllt, auf Deine Gnade? _

_Ich muss ein Lügner sein, _

_könnt ich sonst hier, in aller Ehrlichkeit _

_-Gefangen in Deinen Augen, gefesselt in Deinem Charme, _

_Und Deinem Geist hilflos ausgeliefert- _

_Inbrünstig behaupten als Mann vor dir zu stehen? _

_Ich muss ein Feigling sein, _

_weiß ich doch, _

_-trotz Gewissheit: _

_Ohne Dich werde ich stürzen, _

_Fallen, in tiefsten Verderbnis Bann- _

_Ewig werde ich leben, _

_Solange mein Herz nur deinen Namen schlagen kann. _

„Und? Was steht drin?" fragte Parvati ungeduldig.

So schnell wie nur möglich falteten Hermiones Finger das Papier energisch in ein kleines handliches Quadrat, das in ihrer Robentasche verschwand. „Jedenfalls kein Name." antwortete sie scharf. Was ihr einen beleidigten Gesichtsausdruck Parvatis bescherte.

„Ist doch egal, mich interessiert sowieso eher was in dem Päckchen ist." Warf Lavender ein, und hatte Besagtes auch bereits in der Hand. Hermiones Augen weiteten sich bei dem Anblick, ihre Hände schossen blitzschnell hervor und schlossen sich um das Geschenk, und rissen es Lavender aus den Krallen.

„_MEIN Päcken_ würde ich lieber später öffnen." Sagte sie betont, und verstaute es in der selben Tasche, die auch schon den Brief verborgen hielt.

„Hmph!" schnappte Lavender beleidigt, packte Parvati am Arm und zog diese verbissen zurück auf ihre Plätze.

Ron konnte nicht mehr länger, er platzte. Sein klares ansteckendes Lachen erfüllte den Raum. „Merlin, Mione, hast du ihren Gesichtsausdruck gesehen." Seine Augen leuchteten „Ich würde sagen 1:0 für dich!"

Hermiones Magen beruhigte sich wieder und ihre Lippen formten sich zu einem breiten Grinsen. Rons direkte Art war einfach erleichternd, ihre Stimmung gehoben.

Sie bemerkte nicht wie Harry die beiden in aller Stille beobachtete, seine Augen konzentriert zusammengekniffen...

Hermione schüttelte resigniert den Kopf und vertrieb die Erinnerung. Es war nicht schwer gewesen Parvati und Lavender für den Rest des Frühstücks aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Letztere war immer noch tiefst beleidigt über Hermiones _„unverschämte Rüpelhaftigkeit!"_ Und ihr _„unsoziales Verhalten!"_ Lavender hatte ja sowieso nur _„...das beste im freundschaftlichstem Sinn gehabt..."_ immerhin _„...weiß Hermione ja sicher gar nicht wie man sich in so einer Situation verhält!"_ HA!

Um ehrlich zu sein, Hermione hatte momentan wirklich nicht den leisesten Schimmer was sie tun sollte.

_Jedenfalls nicht die beiden Hühner um Rat fragen, das ist sicher_.

Sie seufzte laut, und lies sich, plötzlich sehr ermüdet, auf ihr Bett fallen, wo sie die Augen schloss, und im Liegen den Arm über ihr Gesicht legte, um das Licht von draußen zu verbannen. Das geöffnete Päckchen lag vergessen in ihrer Hand.

In zehn Minuten würde sie zum Unterricht erscheinen müssen, doch zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben bereitete ihr der Gedanke daran Übelkeit.

_Benachrichtigt Rita Skeeter, Hermione Granger hatte keine Lust zu lernen._ Obwohl, das war so nicht ganz richtig. Genauer gesagt hatte sie keine Lust in eine Klasse voll pubertierender Gleichaltriger zu schreiten, und womöglich zum Gesprächsthema des Tages zu werden. Oder schlimmer: Wer es wagte ihr öffentlich Liebesbriefe zu schreiben und Geschenke zu machen, der brauchte vermutlich auch nicht viel Ermunterung um ihr persönlich eine Liebeserklärung zu machen, vermutlich vor der ganzen Klasse, in der großen Halle, vor den Lehrern, vor der GANZEN SCHULE!

_Mir wird schlecht... _

Hermione hob den Arm vom Kopf und schwang ihn aus dem Bett. Sie atmete tief ein und aus, und öffnete die Augen. _Ich bin doch kein Huffelpuff!_ Entschlossen stand sie auf und schreitete zur Tür, doch als sie nach dem Griff packen wollte, behinderte sie die kleine Box, die sie immer noch nicht abgestellt hatte.

In der Schachtel lag auf Samt gebettet der Kopf einer weißen Lilie.

Schon als sie das Geschenk vorhin erblickt hatte, schossen ihr die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. Jetzt zogen sie sich verengt zusammen, und hinterliesen auf ihrem Gesicht einen relativ zerknitterten Ausdruck.

Zielstrebig ging sie zum Schrank öffnete eine ihrer Schubladen, und lies die Blume und Verpackung darin verschwinden.

Hermione war allergisch auf Lilien.

Ohne dem Ganzen einen letzten Blick zu würdigen drehte sie sich herum, packte ihre Schultasche und machte sich auf den Weg zu Arithmetik...

...und zum ersten Mal während ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts musste Hermione zugeben das es etwas gab, dass sie nicht verstand und von dem sie keine Ahnung hatte, wie sie das Problem lösen sollte.

sooo, das wäre getan. Da es so wenige HermioneBlaise Geschichten gibt, habe ich mich nun doch selber aufgerafft eine zu schreiben. Allerdings weiß ich nicht ob ich mir die Mühe einer Übersetzung ins englische machen werde, weil ich diese Fanfiction eher als kleines Projekt für Zwischendurch sehe.

Sollte jemand Interesse haben Übersetzer zu spielen, kann er oder sie mir ja gerne eine Nachricht in den Reviews hinterlassen, mit e-mail Adresse, damit ich mich dei dem -, derjenigen melden kann.

Natürlich sind auch alle Anderen herzlichst daran erinnert das man auch einfach so eine **Review** abgeben kann. Ich würde mich freuen!

**Wen es interessiert. Ich gestalte für meine Fanfiction auch regelmäßig Fanart**. Eine Vorschau -als Bild- für das nächste Kapitel findet ihr hier:

www.mediaminer.org / fanart / view.php / 159966

Generell findet ihr all meine FanArt bei Mediaminer. Mein "ArtistName" lautet Shuruku


	3. 02 In einer Krisensituation erhoffe das ...

**-------------------------------------------HOFNARR-------------------------------------------**

Kapitel 2

In einer Krisensituation erhoffe das Beste...

...und erwarte das Schlimmste!

Ein lauter Knall verkündete Hermiones Erfolg beim schließen der Schublade, um die Lilie aus ihrem Blickwinkel und vor allen Dingen Geruchsfeld zu verbannen. Bereits jetzt verspürte sie ein leichtes Kribbeln hinter den Nasenflügeln, und sie musste sie kurz rümpfen - was ihr die Ähnlichkeit mit einem Kaninchen einbrachte - um es loszuwerden. Nicht auszudenken was passieren würde wenn sie längere Zeit in der Gegenwart dieser Blume verbringen musste, Vielleicht könnte sie eines der Mädchen fragen sie später zu beseitigen, sie selber konnte sie schließlich nicht anfassen.

Aber eines musste sie zugeben: Wer auch immer diesen Streich ausheckte, war verdammt gut. Von allen Zauberern und Hexen hier in Hogwarts war Ginny die einzige die wusste, wie sehr Hermione auf Lilien allergisch war. Nicht einmal Harry oder Ron hatte sie es erzählt, und auch Ginny hatte es nur durch einen dummen Zufall herausbekommen.

....Sie war bei den Weasleys zu Besuch gewesen, und alle waren äußerst laut und hektisch. Es hatte ein Missverständnis zwischen Bill und Mrs Weasley gegeben, wobei sich die beiden im Wohnzimmer gegenüber standen und sich gegenseitig anschrieen. Die Jungs waren zu diesem Zeitpunkt alle aus dem Haus, doch Hermione hatte an dem Tag keine Lust gehabt sie in die Winkelgasse zu begleiten und wollte sich lieber weiter in ihr Buch vertiefen. Das hatte sie aber bereut als sie in einem Sessel kauernd von den beiden Streithähnen überrascht wurde.

Angeblich war Mrs Weasley irgendwie in den Glauben geraten Bill wolle seine Beziehung mit Fleur vertiefen, und endlich den großen Schritt wagen. Was natürlich Blödsinn war, immerhin war Bill nun wirklich nicht der Typ für ernste Beziehungen, dass wusste sogar Hermione bevor dieser seine Mutter lautstark daran erinnerte. Daraufhin beharrte Mrs Weasley darauf er solle nun ja keinen Rückzieher machen, sie hätte ihn genau gehört und bereits Vorkehrungen getroffen. Oh oh, großer Fehler.

Hermione hatte nie wirklich viel von Bill gesehen oder gar mitbekommen, selten wie er zu Hause war. Aber obwohl sie zusätzlich auch nicht gerade die beste Menschenkenntnis besaß, brauchte man kein Experte zu sein, um zu sehen das Bills ganzes Auftreten Unabhängigkeit geradezu schrie. Für Menschen wie Bill machte man keine Vorbereitungen.

Bill _explodierte:" DU HASST WAS GEMACHT????? BIST DU DENN NOCH ZU...."_ und Hermione vergrub sich tief in das weiche Sesselpolster und schaltete ab.

Ginny hatte sich dann irgendwann aus ihrem Zimmer getraut, und ins Wohnzimmer geschlichen um zu sehen was Sache war. Als sie Hermione entdeckte nickte sie mit dem Kopf in die Richtung ihrer zwei Familienmitglieder und schenkte ihr ein mitleidiges Lächeln, bevor sie Hermione am Arm ergriff und in die Küche führte, und somit direkt in die Fänge eines riesigen bunten Blumenstrauß mit weißen Lilien, der auf dem Küchentisch thronte.

_Haaatschiii!!!!!!_ schallte es durch den vollgestopften Raum. _Hatschi! Hatschi! Hatschi!_...

Alles was folgte blieb Hermione nur in dumpfer Erinnerung, denn kurz danach fingen ihre Augen an zu tränen, schwollen und brannten. Auf ihrer Haut hatte sich ein rötlicher Ausschlag verbreitet, und ihr ganzer Körper juckte fürchterlich. Wenigstens hatte ihr plötzlicher Asthma Anfall den Streit von Bill und Mrs Weasley beendet, denn beide kamen keine Sekunde später von Ginnys panischen Rufen angelockt, mit entsetzt aufgerissenen Augen und Mündern in den Raum....

Hermione schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken. Nicht gerade eine ihrer besseren Erinnerungen. Mit einem Ruck wendete sie den Blick von der Schublade, und lies die Finger vom Griff gleiten.

Andererseits, wenn sie es sich recht überlegte, Auf flehen und betteln hin hatten die drei ihr damals geschworen den Vorfall nicht den anderen zu erwähnen, da es Hermione äußerst peinlich war.

Sie konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen das Ginny es irgendwem in Hogwarts erzählt haben sollte. Gut, sie hatte nicht viel mit ihrer Mitschülerin zu tun, aber eine falsche Schlange war der Rotschopf mit Sicherheit nicht, eher etwas schüchtern und zurückhaltend. Aber wenn niemand in Hogwarts bescheid wusste, und der Liebes Brief kein Scherz war, bedeutete das ja...

_Brrrrrrr.... nicht in diese Richtung schweifen Hermione! _Du hast die Schublade geschlossen, die Sache ist abgehackt. _Aus den Augen, aus dem Sinn._

Leider sah die Realität etwas anders aus.

Als sie mit schnellen Schritten zum Klassenzimmer schritt, versessen darauf nicht zu spät zu kommen, aber bedacht genug nicht in den Gängen zu laufen, geschah es also ganz von selbst, das sich ihre Ohren spitzten und sie zum ersten Mal aufmerksam dem Klatsch und Tratsch von Hogwarts lauschte. Alle Jungen denen sie auf dem Weg begegnete wurden von ihren Augen fixiert und gemustert, und zum ersten Mal hatte Hermione eine bewusste Wahrnehmung für das andere Geschlecht: _Merlin! Der Feind ist überall!_

Plötzlich hatte sie das Gefühl von allen angestarrt zu werden. Jedes Getuschel musste "Sie" als Gesprächsthema haben. Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen, als zwei Mädchen im vorbeilaufen anfingen zu kichern. _Lachen sie über mich?_ Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen als sie den Kopf nach hinten drehte um den beiden nachzusehen, und sich ihr Blick dabei mit dem eines Ravenclaws kreuzte, der sie mit gehobenen Augenbrauen anstarrte. Wissen sogar schon die anderen Häuser bescheid? Sie musterte den Jungen mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. Oder hat ER etwa den Brief geschrieben?

Bei diesem Gedanken erfuhr ihr ein entsetztes Quietschen, bei dem Terry Boots (Hermione hatte sich plötzlich wieder an seinen Namen erinnern können) Augenbrauen noch mehr in die Höhe schossen.

Panik erfüllt kniff sie die Augen zusammen, riss den Kopf wieder nach vorne und fing an zu rennen. Sie machen sich lustig über mich. Es ist bestimmt ein Scherz. Niemand würde... könnte... Circe, es könnte jeder sein. JEDER!!! Ihr Herz klopfte wild, Ihre Schritte hämmerten schnell über den Boden, und ihr Geräusch prallte als wilder Rhythmus von den Wänden. Blind raste Hermione um die Ecke, und prallte prompt gegen ein Hindernis, das sie mit einem Schrei zu Boden riss.

"Verdammt Granger!"

_Jeder, nur bitte nicht DER._

es tut mir furchtbar leid, diese lange Pause bis zum nächsten Kapitel war selbst für mich übertrieben lange. Es gab ziemliche Probleme hier was meine Familie betrifft, was ich jetzt allerdings nicht weiter vertiefen möchte. Ich schreibe Fanfiction und damit ihr meine Geschichten genießt, und nicht mit mir über meine Probleme diskutieren müsst. Abgesehen davon ändern Entschuldigungen sowieso nichts, genießt einfach das neue Kapitel von Hofnarr...

Natürlich freue ich mich immer noch wahnsinnig über eure **Review.** Vielen Dank an alle die bereits welche abgeben haben: Ihr lasst mich vor Stolz rot anlaufen!!!

**Wen es interessiert. Ich gestalte für meine Fanfiction auch regelmäßig Fanart**. Eine Vorschau -als Bild- für das nächste Kapitel findet ihr hier:

(zumindest hoffe ich das diese Szene endlich im nächsten Kapitel stattfindet)

www.mediaminer.org / fanart / view.php / 159966

Generell findet ihr all meine FanArt bei Mediaminer. Mein "ArtistName" lautet Shuruku


End file.
